Graffiti
by ChrisBreezyx3
Summary: The people of the WWE have no idea what its like to be the best of the best, I am the best at what I do compared to these worthless parasites. Everyone. Even Trish Stratus. People should take this as a lesson: Dont screw with Chris Jericho.


**Graffiti**

**The people of the WWE have no idea what its like to be the best of the best, I am the best at what I do compared to these worthless parasites. Everyone. Even Trish Stratus. People should take this as a lesson: Dont screw with Chris Jericho.  
><strong>

A/N: First one-shot for a story contest. I want to at least try and get myself noticed you know? So...read and review and wish me luck on the contest!

Song chosen: Graffiti by Chris Brown (of course) And I dont own some of the lyrics. Lyrics belong to Chris Brown. Dont own characters nothing, just this story idea. :)

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

The people of the WWE have no idea what it is like to be the best of the best. I am the best at what I do...what I do...dont tell me you dont know who I am? Chris Jericho. The name you will see in the record books, the face you'll see being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. I am a wrestler, and as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am the best at wrestling. I was undisputed champion. I am the best at what I do compared to these worthless parasites that is the WWE Superstars and hell, Divas too and let's not forget the WWE Universe. No one can prove that I am NOT the best.

I found myself walking down the hallway when I was stopped by a familiar face.

_Not even her..._

Trish Stratus. The Diva of Decade. She's practically something special compared to these WWE Divas of today, considering that I fell really hard for her, when I told her that she didnt seem too fond of that at all actually. I can tell you why too.

_**Flashback****_

_**Still Chris POV  
><strong>_

_"Trish, you know I care for you. I could care less about some stupid bet its the real thing that counts Trish. I can't stop thinking about you...ever. Trish...Trish please." _

_Trish lowered the Canadian dollar that was once in her hand, holding it up to my face. I hope she seriously doesnt take this really hard, I mean, Christian and I were only joking. Jokes are never normally taken seriously. _

_"Trish please. You know I care about you, we can get over this in a snap, I promise. Just give me a chance. Trish..." I handed her the roses that were in my hand and slowly but surely she took them. Lita, who was standing right beside her staring giving her that 'WTF' look. So far so good, Trish seems to be taking this rather well then I expected. I really do like Trish and to lose her, I dont know what I would do. Christian grinned at me, he was happy that both girls are taking the situation rather calmly, and rather well. _

_Trish played with the red pedals with her fingers and turned to look at me. She smiled and with great force, took the roses and started to hit me numerous of times. _

_From the corner of my eye, I noticed Christian trying to get Trish off me but was rudely interrupted by Lita, smacking the bouquet of roses in Christian's face as well. I guess I spoke too soon when I said both girls were taking this rather well. They were PISSED. _

_All because 1.00 of Canadian money, which is practically like 75 cents in America...now that I think about it. But it was only a joke, if only I could get Trish to understand that. _

**Present Day****

Of course, that's when I was a little 'softie' when I fell really hard for the monster that is Trish Stratus. I dont understand why I actually find her staring at me with a wide smile on her face, what is she smiling about? No. No. That was the past, I'm not going to let the past catch up with me again, not now. Not when I became the person I am today, the person who is the best at what they do.

"What are you smiling at?"

She giggled at my question. I didnt find anything funny about what I asked.

"I just cant get over the fact that I beat you, Beth, and The Big Show. You should of seen your face, it was practically boiling with envy right? What's the matter Chris? Are you upset that I proved you wrong? It turns out your not exactly the best at what you do, as you always say." Trish smirked.

I sighed. Same ol' Trish Stratus. She's never going to change.

_I see you writin' on my wall, why you wanna do that (do that) _  
><em> My name is tagged, you already see that (see that) <em>  
><em> The media wanna paint it all black, and they do it right in my face <em>

_ See I can't sit back, and let it all wash away (wash away) _  
><em> I worked too hard, for it to be erased <em>  
><em> Before you talk, Imma finish what I gotta saayy<em>

"One win. One win Trish. That doesnt mean a single thing. Besides, it was a tag team match. That doesnt really mean you can't beat me one on one." I told her. Trish smirked and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious Trish, you want to walk around and throw the fact that I've been a bad guy in my relationship with you."

Trish shook her head and scowled. "Our relationship? Is that what this is about? I wasnt talking about our relationship at all Chris. That was the past. I meant what I said when we broke up that day though, but I've been over you. And I still am."

I couldnt help but laugh and shake my head. "Dont play dumb. I know your little tricks. Your trying to get all the spotlight from me is that right? What? Does it upset you that I am making too much money for you? Too much money because I am the best at what I do. Well I'm sorry Trish, you just need to learn and accept that."

"What are you talking about Chris?"

"Oh and you want to talk tag team matches. If I recall, you're the one who suffered a KillSwitch from Christian just seconds away before we won." I told her.

"Not true. See we could've won, Lita and I had that match in the bag." Trish insisted.

I snarled. Is she serious? "Trish, are you on drugs?"

"Excuse me?"

"The use of drugs usually causes memory loss. You almost lost. Christian put you in the KillSwitch and you were layed out on the floor. He pinned you, and before the referee got to three, I pulled Christian away from you. I stopped the match. We could've won if I didnt." I told her simply.

"No wonder why I left you, you're such an arrogant jerk and an asshole. Dont think I forgot about that stupid bet. One Canadian dollar. You're such an ass Chris." Trish looked at me with disgust.

"Go ahead, go ahead. You can keep throwing that in my face all you want Trish, but I'll tell you what that's not going to change facts. I made history when I became undisputed champion. 25 Titles. I pretty much marked myself as a WWE Hall of Famer."

_Graffiti you tryna spray (spray) _  
><em> Spray on me (me), graffiti you tryna spray (spray), <em>  
><em> On my name (name) <em>  
><em> Graffiti you tryna spray (spray), spray on me (me) <em>  
><em> All the graffiti you tryna spray (spray), <em>  
><em> On my name (name) <em>  
><em> But it's already writtin on the wall<em>

_Can't cover it up, can't cover it up _  
><em> But it's already written on the wall <em>  
><em> Can't cover it up, can't cover it up<em>

"Whatever Chris. I still beat you. And there are other people who are also better at what you do. Like me." With that being said, Trish walked off. I'll show her. I'll show her.

(xxx)

I found myself watching the match between Trish and Beth Phoenix. I cant get her voice out of my head, practically teasing that her team did beat mine. _Trish's _team defeated _my _team. The team which consisted of _Chris Jericho. _The team that won consisted of _Trish Stratus. _

Looking back on my past, I realized that I was just being a pussy. I actually cared about Trish, I was practically in love with _her. _Looking back, I had to ask what was wrong with me? I bet she used me to gain her fame, after all as I said to her before, I made history. I cemented my spot in the WWE Hall of Fame. And Trish is just jealous that I am the most popular WWE Superstar now, and she cant take that.

Ha. She thinks I dont know her. I've been in a relationship with that woman, I think I know when someone is plotting against me, trying to take me off the top spot. Hmph. I'll show them. I'll show everyone that I am on the top of the world, I am the best. I'm the best compared to all those ugly, worthless parasites. I'll show her. Yeah I'll show her.

I look up at the television to see that Trish won her match. Trish cant cover up my fame with lies, and my past. This is me now, the old Chris Jericho is long gone. This is me. I'll show her that.

Staring at the tv, my insanity got the best of me.

"Damn it, that's it."

I got up and started to make my way to the ring. When I came out and saw Trish's face. I couldnt help but smile and chuckle to myself. Stupid whore, I'm going to show you what happens when you try and screw Chris Jericho.

I got in the ring and got in her face, I knew Trish was that type of girl who never backs down so as a result, she pushed me. Thanks to my reaction, she found herself at the end of the Codebreaker. And there she was layed out on the floor. Referees came out to check her medical status. Funny, that's exactly how I pictured what happened during our _Battle of the Sexes _match. I noticed the camera being pointed at me as I gave it a little smirk of satisfaction and smiled when I didnt regret for what I have done.

I'm finished with Trish Stratus. She's right, what happened in the past was in the past, and I'm not that kind of person to just be stuck on my past. Tonight I just showed her what happens when someone tries to screw me over. I'm finished, I'm done with Trish. I am burying my past with her as well, I'm me. The new Chris Jericho, as the old one lays dead and gone now.

And one last time I turned away, knowing I wouldn't be turning back ever again.


End file.
